marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Gold Vol 2 14
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Dan Mora | CoverArtist2 = Carlos Cabrera | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Now, now... I know what you're thinking... "They'd never kill their golden geese." "These guys are big sellers! They'd never take them off the table!" Wrong! Just look at all these examples!!! | Speaker = Mojo | StoryTitle1 = Mojo Worldwide: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler1_1 = Marc Laming | Inker1_1 = Marc Laming | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * X-Men (Gold Team) ** Student body *** *** *** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * X-Men ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** War (Piotr Rasputin) * Dark Phoenix (Sentinel) * Stryfe (En Sabah Nur) * The Brood ** Brood-Infested Wolverine Cyborg (Logan) ** Brood-Infested Cyclops Cyborg (Scott Summers) Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** **** ***** ****** *** **** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** * ** Items: * Mojo's spires * * * * * and * , , and * * and * * and * * * Vehicles: * Events: * Mutant Genesis * Asgardian Wars * X-Tinction Agenda * Dark Phoenix Saga * Second Coming * Inferno * Avengers vs. X-Men | Synopsis1 = In the "Mutant Genesis" simulation, Team 1 (consisting of Prestige, Cyclops, Kitty Pride and the new addition Longshot find themselves facing a construct of Magneto, as their uniforms fittingly adapt to the '90s setting. Longshot is easily subdued by the foe, but when he mentions Jean Grey, Cyclops flares up and hits him with his Optic Blast, defeating him. After the fight, Cyclops admits that his team have been working with him recently in the real world, to Kitty's disappointment. In the "Asgardian Wars" simulation, Team 2 (Logan, Angel, Storm and Iceman are fighting Frost Giants, when they are suddenly moved to another situation that Ororo recognises as "the X-Tinction Agenda". As the group fights the Magistrates and "their buddies", the Press Gang, one of them, Wipeout neutralizes Angel's powers, as his neck is snapped by Punchout. Iceman attacks in rage, but he's riddled with bullets. Logan is transfixed by Hawkshaw's sword, so Storm electrocutes the foe. As she helps Logan, she's hit with bullets herself. In the Mojoverse, Mojo claims that these "plot twists" are legitimate: if the audience thinks that he wouldn't really kill these hot shots, they're wrong, as he proves showing a number of real deaths occurred in the X-Men history. In the "Inferno" simulation, Team 3 (Jean Grey, Beast, Jimmy Hudson, Colossus and Nightcrawler are fighting a demon invasion. Suddenly, Goblin Queen appears, choking the younger version of "herself". Back to Team 1, Kitty is still reprimanding Scott for having chosen to side with Magneto, while Longshot takes some shots of the scene for his fans back in Mojoverse. The group is teleported to a new situation: the "Avengers Vs. X-Men" simulation. Team 1 starts fighting the Avengers. At the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Trevor, Victor and Lin watch on television their superiors trying to survive, as they are incapable to help them: they refuse to believe they're actually dying. Jean Grey finds the strength to free herself from the Goblin Queen's grasp and her team is moved to the Savage Land, where they meet a number of enemies Kurt claims they have never faced. This includes: the Horsemen of Apocalypse, a burning Sentinel, a Stryfe/Apocalypse fusion and brood-infested Logan and Cyclops. | Solicit = MOJO WORLDWIDE! Part 3 BROOD and DARK PHOENIX and MOJO – Oh my! The Mojoverse continues its bizarre invasion of MANHATTAN! With reality-warping resources at the tips of his gross fingers, Mojo may finally have the upper hand against our beloved mutants… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}